Bittersweet End to a Beautiful Beginning
by Howling Ruka
Summary: Oneshot Natsuki is spending the New Year's alone until an unexpected person shows up. Nat x Nao. Don't like the couple, don't read.


**A/N: Ok so I'm making a fresh start in my writing career so don't make fun of me. LOL. Here's my first story for Mai-HiME. It's NatxNao which means it's shoujo-ai. If you don't like these types of stories then don't read. End of story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME. Or the end-of-the-year gathering in Tokyo, Times Square in NY, or any other country for that matter.**

**Summary: Natsuki is spending New Year's Eve alone until an unexpected person stops by.**

White fluffy snow blanketed the campus of Fuuka Academy. Most students were away for the holidays until their return on January 4th. However, there were still a few stragglers that stayed behind in their dorms. Kuga Natsuki was no exception.

Sporting a loose t-shirt and tight-fitting jeans, the blue-haired biker was stretched out on her bed and absent-mindedly watching the television in front of her. Well she wasn't really watching it, more like seeing pictures and offers of the present wintry season holidays that were soon to pass, flash in numerous commercials before her eyes. A truck made by Toyota offered for a modest amount of money. Blink. Her unfocused gaze would only catch a glimpse of the next commercial before returning to its previous spaced out stare.

"Huh?...What the hell am I watching?" The biker soon returned to reality and found that her silent stupor in front of the television was beginning to bore her.

"Hmm what to watch, what to watch. Well it's 11:45 so I guess I'll keep it here. Might as well come into the new year with a bang." The channel that was presently being shown on the tube was that of downtown Tokyo. Millions of people were gathered outside numerous shrines for the traditional 108 striking of the bell. The mayo lover, satisfied at her choice of channel surfing, would keep it there until the clock struck midnight before hitting the hay.

"Now's the time to go get some ramen and mayo." As Natsuki got up to go make her beloved ramen with her even more beloved mayonnaise, a knock was heard at her door. Deciding that the person probably had the wrong door, the tomboy started to walk away but the person was very persistent in getting her attention.

"Hold your fucking horses I'm coming! Mou, shouldn't you be in your dorm or with family members instead of bothering m- Nao?! What happened?! Daijobou desu ka?" Before Natuski could finish her rant, she had opened the door and found that Nao Yuuki, her unrequited love and secret crush, was standing in her doorway with a forlorn look, flushed cheeks, and mildly torn clothes that were wet.

_Jeez Kuga, have some self-respect. The poor girl is just innocently standing in your doorway looking rather beat because she probably escaped some kind of life-threatening danger, and you stand there ogling her chest! Damn if only we could admit to her our true feelings, we could just- GAH! But that's beside the point. Get a grip Kuga and don't be a hentai!_

As her subconscious reasoned with itself, Natsuki tried to fix her face so as to hide a blush that was creeping its way across her cheeks.

Although she was two years Nao's senior, Natsuki couldn't help but feel an attraction to her. It wasn't a sisterly-type of attraction either, more of a 'I want to be your lover' type. The biker relentlessly tried to put it off as a simple phase that would dissipate with time but the more she saw the redhead, the more Natsuki's love for her grew to the point where said biker's sex drive was added to the equation.

"Ne, you okay Kuga? Your face seems red like you're about to have a nosebleed. Heh, I never thought our puppy was able to be a big bad wolf and think dirty thoughts like that." A devilish smirk spread itself across Nao's lips as she watched the frantic facial expressions of the woman in front of her.

"Nani?!?!" Natsuki began the shake her head, much like a dog, as if to shake the crimson color away from her cheeks.

"No I was not thinking dirty thoughts; not everyone is a pervert like you, Nao. And watch who you're calling a puppy, this wolf's still got the bite in her."

Hurt soared through Nao's eyes at the pervert comment but she refused to let it show. Honestly, Nao had given up her habit of man-chasing habits once the Carnival was over. Her mother soon recovered and was released from the hospital, allowing Nao to relax and focus on her schoolwork. The only problem with that plan is Nao hasn't really been focusing on schoolwork per se. More like a blue-haired biker beauty has been the focus of her attention for the past year and a half.

_Heh…if only she knew. I never did anything with any of those guys, I just needed something to do when I was bored. As a matter of fact, I'm still a virgin. How that happened, I'll never know. Anyway now that the Carnival's over, I have something, better yet, some__**one**__ more important to focus on. Ah, who am I kidding? Natsuki wouldn't have anything to do with me let alone date me. But she's too irresistible! Those emerald green eyes with their piercing gaze. Her slender legs which hold up her beautiful figure look so good and tight-fitting in those jeans. And her breasts…they're so- NANI?! Snap out of it Nao! Now's not the time to fantasize about Natsuki's body, no matter how well-built it is._

"You gonna come in or what?" Nao was too preoccupied with her inner turmoil about the person before her to realize that she was asked a question.

"W-what?"

"Are you going to come in?" Natsuki opened the door wider to emphasize her point.

"Yeah. Sorry." Nao slowly walked into the room but figured since she was wet, she'd rather stand than get any of the furniture damp.

"Put your wet clothes by the window while I find you a pair of dry ones." As Nao slowly peeled her clothes away from her shivering body, Natsuki went to her dresser and pulled out a black shirt that had a white wolf on the front and some basketball shorts.

"Hope you don't mind. That's the only pair of clean clothes left before I do laundry tomorrow. You want some h-h-hot…chocolate?" The reason for the biker's sudden stuttering was the fact that the shirt she had just given Nao was plastered to her body like a second skin and in turn made her chest even more obvious.

"No I'm good." As vulnerable as Nao looked, she didn't feel it. If anything she felt _more_ comfortable in the clothes she was wearing.

"Well the least you can do is have a seat on my bed and wrap yourself in a blanket so as not to catch hypothermia." Natsuki quickly recovered from her reverie and handed the redhead a plush throw blanket. Once she felt Nao was sufficiently prepared to begin raising her body heat, she gently plopped down next to her.

"So tell me what happened to you on this new year's eve that sent you shivering at my door?"

With a disappointed spirit and crestfallen stare, Nao shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Noticing the girl's tension, Natsuki immediately felt bad about trying to make the girl remember a painful memory. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready to."

_Baka Kuga! Not everyone is like you and can tell a painful experience that recently happened to them. Be a bit more sensitive to her feelings next time. Wait did she just say something?_

"Did you say something Nao?"

"I said I'll tell you. I just needed to think of how to start. I just finished running some last minute errands and decided to walk back to school instead of take a taxi."

"Baka."

"Tell me about it. I didn't have any money so it couldn't be helped and my phone was dead so I couldn't call anyone. Anyway as I was walking home I noticed my roommate, Ayaka, with a bunch of guys surrounding her. I started running towards the commotion to know what was going on. As sharp as I am, I was too naïve to notice I had walked right into a trap until it was too late."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Oi! You guys get away from Ayaka!" Nao hurriedly ran to the group of boys that were huddled around her roommate. Before she had a chance to defend herself, one of the boys, who was very muscular and powerful, wrapped his arms around Nao and held her in a tight hold.

"Glad you could make it Nao. You made it to the party." Flames burned in Ayaka's chocolate orbs as she watched her now former roommate squirm in the boy's grasp.

"Get your hands off of me!!" Nao tried several times without success to be released from the crushing hold she was in. "Ayaka what's going on here?" As time slowly passed, the redhead couldn't help but feel an impending doom was headed her way.

"It's your past catching up with you."

Nao's eyes immediately widened. _How did she find out that I was a Hime?_ Unfortunately, Nao never finished the thought as a stinging pain spread across her left cheek. Ayaka stood in front of Nao with a raised hand as if to slap her again but instead turned her back.

"You bitch! Ever since you came here, you've done nothing but fool around with men. I'll admit you've calmed down over the past year and a half but I'll never forget the day you betrayed me."

"First of all, I never did anything with those guys! Hell, I'm still a virgin! And how in the hell did I betray. I barely knew you to do anything as cold-hearted as that!"

"Don't give me that bullshit Nao! Everyone knows you were the school whore for a year straight." Ayaka's angry look softened as she turned around and looked Nao dead in her face.

Ayaka leaned to the side of her face and whispered in her ear, "You put my brother in jail. He might get ten to fifteen years for 'child prostitution' and 'rape'. I didn't want to believe it was you, but after hearing the same rumors over and over again, I couldn't help but think it was true. So now you have to pay the price."

"Wait! Ayaka! I don't even know who your brother is, let alone get him in trouble with the law! Are you sure it wasn't-" Another slap was heard on the grounds of Fuuka Academy. Nao looked up to see that Ayaka was crying. Her tears of sorrow and disloyalty fell to the ground and blended with the snow.

"Of course I'm sure. When asked who the bitch was that put him in jail, he described you to a tee. Now you have to pay the price for your wrong doings. Tonight, Yuuki Nao, you die!" At that moment, the swarm of boys that surrounded Ayaka earlier, were now surrounding the redhead.

Nao's screams and cries of mercy were muffled by one of her numerous attackers' hands. _Now way in fucking hell am I going to die like this! I at least have to live long enough to tell Natsuki that I love her…even if she doesn't return my feelings_

A new wave of adrenaline pumped through Nao's body as she squirmed out of her tormentor's hold. However the boy was just as quick as she was and kept a strong grip on her shirt, ripping it in the process.

The sudden change in equilibrium caught the tenth grader off balance and she, along with five of her attackers, plummeted to the ground. The group of teens scuffled and wrestled in the wintry powder, unaware of who saw them. As Nao fought for her life, Ayaka stood on the sidelines and watched greedily as her lackeys began to slowly take the life of her former roommate.

It seemed to Nao that for every one person she fought off, two more replaced him. The former HiME's adrenaline rush was slowly depleting and she was running out of energy. At this point in the brawl, her clothes were nearly ripped off her body completely and soaked through with water. As if nothing else could add to her problems, Nao's consciousness was beginning to fade. _Kami…I don't know how much longer I can hold these guys…I hope someone comes soon_

As if a higher deity heard the redhead's prayers, police lights flashed in the area. Ayaka and her gang of lackeys ran and spread out to the northern part of Fuuka while Nao went towards the southern part. From there, she made her way to the second floor where a certain blue-haired Ducati owner lived.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's how I ended up here. Oof!" Upon the younger girl finishing her terrifying ordeal, Natsuki embraced Nao in a tight hug.

_How dare she harm my Nao. __**MY**__ Nao. Emphasis on the word 'my'. _"I'm so sorry this happened to you Nao. I swear I'll kill that bitch and all her little psychotic minions if I ever see them."

Touched by the tomboy's actions, the younger girl could only embrace back and silently cry on her shoulder. Slight shudders were felt by the biker as Nao's raw emotions were released.

_She's so kind and gentle like a big old puppy. Damnit I don't care anymore!! I have to tell Natsuki I love her tonight. If not now, then never._ Before her train of thought could take action, Natsuki gently pulled away from the embrace.

"What a way to end a year, eh? But look on the bright side. It's 11:59 and fifty-nine seconds and counting. In less than a minute, a new year will start which will entitle you to a new chapter and possibly new beginning in life." _Damn when did I become so wise?_

"Hai. Natsuki can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"O-ok. But y-you can't get mad…" The seconds of the last minute of the year were beginning to quickly wither away as Nao struggled with her confession.

"I promise." _10…9_

"Remember how I said in my story that I had stopped my promiscuous behavior after the Carnival?" _8…7…6_

At this, the blue-haired girl slightly tilted her head to the side much like a puppy would. "Yeah go on." _5…4_

"Well I really stopped to impress someone I like…" _3_ Nao's blush that lightly tinged her face a creamy pink, was now a dark crimson.

"And?" _2…_ Natsuki on the other hand was quite confused and getting frustrated at Nao for not getting to the point.

"And that person…is you." _…1_ Natsuki suddenly felt warm lips on hers. _ALRIGHT KUGA!!! What the-? What the hell are you doing just sitting there like a fool?!?! Kiss her back already!!_

Natsuki's arms snaked their way around Nao's waist as the latter's were around the former's neck. Nao's tongue gently asked entrance and Natsuki greedily welcomed. _Wow!! I didn't think I'd be kissing Natsuki unless I died. But this is just as good._

The biker couldn't help but want more from her newly confessed lover. She squeezed Nao's body closer to hers while a wandering hand found it's way up said redhead's shirt, lightly teasing and stroking the delicate skin, and earning a moan in return.

_Oooooh…that felt so good. Well if that's how you want to play koi, then let the games begin._ Nao lightly ran her fingers down and teased the nape of the older girl's neck. In response, Natsuki slightly bucked her hips.

The two continued this game of teasing and dominance until the need for air arose. Both were lightly flushed and elated at the fact that their not so secret crush is now their soulmate.

Natsuki lightly tilted her head as her and Nao's forehead touched.

"Happy New Year Nao. I love you."

"I love you too, Natsuki-koi." Nao lightly nuzzled Natsuki's neck as the two lovers covered themselves in the sheets of their bed, awaiting the precious moment of love-making that was soon to come.

**A/N: Whew! My first yuri and Mai-HiME nonetheless! This took about a day and a half to write but I feel proud of it. No flamers. You flame and I shall do something not nice to you. By the way please check out my profile. I am trying to find and editor/coauthor so please help me out here. Please review! Thanxies!!!**


End file.
